


Two Worlds As One

by AshWinterGray



Series: When You're Family (When You're An Addams) [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Best Friends, Breaking and Entering, Chains, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Gags, Jealousy, Love, Non-Sexual Bondage, Spider Webs, Spiders, Swimming, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Wednesday Addams is no fool. And though she has never felt that of romantic love until she met Steve, she is well aware of the term jealousy. She is very much aware, in this moment, that she is quite jealous of Nancy Wheeler, though she would never admit it.Especially not to Steve.





	Two Worlds As One

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the absolute WORST writing funk recently. Like, I have just stared at my computer screen for hours the last few days with no motivation to actually word.

Now, as you may remember, our dear Wednesday Addams and beloved Steve Harrington have finally confessed their feelings to each other. However, as you may also remember, the two come from very different worlds. This means there will be many trial and error periods. Wednesday constantly lives with the fear that she will one day mess up or go too far. Steve worries that Wednesday will realize she will want someone more like herself.

However, as a love should go, the two have agreed to work out their differences.

It won’t be easy, but an odd gaggle of kids and a semi-closeted lesbian may just be what the two need to get over themselves. And with the added help of… well, hang on…now I’m getting ahead of myself.

That’s a tale for the next book.

\------------------** S **\------------------

The straight jacket, much to Steve’s surprise, was actually really comfortable. The Scold’s Bridal gag had also become something Steve had gotten used to, and Wednesday enjoyed teasing him whenever he happened to wear it.

But Steve really could have done with Robin being there, drinking tea with Wednesday.

“The pear stretches out your jaw,” Wednesday explained to Robin, showing the other around the many devices Steve had already been introduced to. “It’s meant to break the jaw, but it’s rather useful when you’ve got a locked jaw too.”

Robin was getting far more of a kick out of this than Steve had when he first saw the torture devices. Perhaps because she hadn’t dealt with the Russians as much as Steve had. She hadn’t been _tortured_, only _drugged_. So here was Robin, looking and admiring all of Wednesday’s torture devices as Steve lounged on the couch, wrapped in a straight jacket and wearing the gag.

“So you know every torture method?” Robin cocked her brow.

“Not all of them, but I do know quite a few,” Wednesday admitted, turning to look at Steve. He winked at her. “Some I’d never dare use myself.”

Robin nodded at that, taking a sip of her tea. Oddly enough, Wednesday was also drinking her tea warm, claiming she wanted to try it. She was…trying a lot of things recently. It didn’t seem right to call them _normal things_ because he had lost all sense of the word after the monster, but she was trying mundane things.

It had Steve puzzled, and he knew he needed to talk to Wednesday about it, but the opportunity just hadn’t come up yet. This was the first day Wednesday wasn’t busy trying to help Pugsley with a project long distance, and it was also the first time Steve had off work since they started hiring more people. Coincidentally, it was also the first time Robin had off (Keith too, because the three of them were the trio, and Robin wanted to keep it that way).

_Thankfully_, Robin’s watch beeped, and she bid goodbye to Steve and Wednesday, throwing one last teasing comment at Steve, before rushing out to have lunch with Erica and Max.

Steve sighed, shutting his eyes and letting his body go a bit lax.

“Tired already?” Wednesday muttered fondly as she undid the gag. “Have you not been sleeping?”

“Homer still snores,” Steve sighed as the gag slipped off.

Homer released a series of offended squeaks.

“Just been busy,” Steve amended for Homer’s benefit. “The job, the kids, the nightmares. There has been a lot going on.”

Wednesday hummed, running her hand through Steve’s hair, and he leaned into the touch. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but…

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Wednesday eyed him, her stoic expression somewhat curious. “I’m alright. Why do you ask?”

Steve’s gaze shifted to the cup of tea that still held a bit of warmth.

“It’s just-” Steve bit his lip, contemplating how to continue. “You’ve been trying a lot of, er, normal-ish type things lately.”

“Yes,” Wednesday drawled the word, frowning in confusion.

Steve swallowed. “I don’t want you to change yourself because of me. I want you to be you, the best you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to conform to the way I live.”

Wednesday stopped, blinked, and just sort stared.

\-----------------------------

When most people assume something, the other person generally gets mad, angry, and throws a fit. Especially with an assumption as Steve has just made. However, here, right now, Steve is not talking to just anyone. He is talking to Wednesday Addams, the love of his life.

And Wednesday was quite rational when she needed to be, most of the time actually, so she let those words processed before she did anything.

\------------------- **S **\-------------------

“Steve,” Wednesday sighed, still fond, “I’m trying new things because mother and father said it would be the best way for me to figure out who I am. At first, you just provided a way for me to do so, and I’m glad you’re by my side now as my partner to help me.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he took this in, and yes, he would admit he could be slow sometimes, but Wednesday just made it easy to understand.

“I love you too,” he whispered, lifting himself up to kiss her. “And I will gladly help you experience anything you wish.”

“Could you teach me to swim?”

“Wait, what?! Are you telling me you can’t swim?”

“Never had to.”

“But I thought you said Uncle Fester brought you here from the Quarry!?”

“He did, with help from Aristotle.”

“Who the heck is Aristotle!?”

“Pugsley’s pet octopus.”

\--------------------** W **\-------------------

This was clearly _NOT_ how Steve wanted them to meet, but here they were. Wednesday Addams meeting Nancy Wheeler.

She was at the Wheeler house to get something to Mike for Steve, the kid having left it at the store. Wednesday was trying this thing where she went outside during the sunnier days, and she still wasn’t sure how she felt about it. But here she was, on the Wheeler doorstep, having rung the doorbell and being greeted by some girl about her age.

“Can I help you?” she asked with a raised brow, studying her up and down.

“Steve asked me to drop this off,” Wednesday helped up the odd piece, a figure for some game called Dungeons & Dragons. “It belongs to Mike.”

The girl blinked and gingerly took the figure from Wednesday as if burned.

“Oh, um, I’m Nancy Wheeler,” she stated a bit awkwardly.

Ah, so this was Nancy. Steve’s ex-girlfriend. She was definitely pretty enough, the average pretty that came with average people. Wednesday felt, what was the word, self-conscious.

“Wednesday Addams,” she offered back.

“Right,” Nancy nodded skeptically.

“Oh! Hey Wednesday! What are you doing here?”

Nancy spun around to see her brother approaching the door from behind her. He instantly caught sight of the figure in Nancy’s hand and grinned.

“There it is!” Mike plucked the piece from his sister. “I’ve been looking for this! Where did I leave it!”

“Family Video,” Wednesday shrugged. “Steve asked me to bring it.”

“Thanks!” Mike beamed and spun around. “Hey guys! Wednesday is here!”

The sound of pounding feet come up the stairs as Lucas, Max, and Dustin round the corner to see her. They’re all grinning, bright smiles that Steve had constantly assured her meant they were glad to see her.

“Dude, we have to show you our campaign,” Max rushed forward to tug her inside. “It’s so awesome!”

Nancy gaped as the four kids ushered Wednesday inside and tugged her down the stairs into the basement. Wednesday felt a bit smug at that, but she wasn’t going to say anything.

\----------------------------

A fair warning, I may be making a bit more comments.

Wednesday Addams is no fool. And though she has never felt that of romantic love until she met Steve, she is well aware of the term jealousy. She is very much aware, in this moment, that she is quite jealous of Nancy Wheeler, though she would never admit it.

Especially not to Steve.

\------------------ **W **\------------------

It was sometime that Wednesday found herself in the basement with the kids, watching their campaign. It was rather thrilling, much to Wednesday’s surprise, and the kids let her through in some suggestions along the way too. Nancy came down the stairs a few times, but never said anything and one of the kids would ask her to leave every so often.

Eventually, Karen Wheeler got home with the youngest Wheeler, and Nancy led her mother downstairs.

“Oh, hello,” Karen greeted, a rather strained smile on her face as she took in Wednesday’s appearance. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Wednesday Addams,” said girl opted for the _polite_ approach rather than her usual bluntness.

“She’s dating Steve,” Dustin threw out, Cheetos in his mouth. “They’re roommates too.”

“She’s cool,” Mike added, locking eyes with his mother. “She been helping us with our campaign.”

Karen’s smile instantly brightened. “I’m Karen Wheeler. Feel free to call me Karen.”

Nancy looked both surprised and horrified at the news that she was dating Steve, and Wednesday did her best to ignore her lest she say something she would regret.

“Thank you,” Wednesday nodded. “Actually, I think I should be going. I must have lost track of time, and it’s my turn to get dinner.”

The kids all eyed her, knowing that Steve wouldn’t let Wednesday cook in the kitchen, let alone step ten feet near the room itself. But they said nothing. It was still a touchy subject, Wednesday’s activities with Steve, and she didn’t want to ruin that.

“Oh, of course,” Karen waved off. “Thank you for helping the kids. Most people criticize them now for playing the game.”

“People criticize them for using their imagination?” Wednesday asked skeptically. “Why on Earth would they do that? An imagination is the best thing a person can have.”

“I don’t know,” Karen sighed with a huff. “But thank you.”

“Anytime,” Wednesday nodded.

And then she was walking up the stairs, passed Nancy and out the door. She was very, very glad to be away from Nancy Wheeler.

“What’s up with you?” Steve asked as Wednesday entered the house.

Wednesday loved Steve. So very, very much. His odd ability to read her mood had grown as much as their relationship, and Wednesday kissed him dead on the lips at the thought.

“I met your ex,” Wednesday sighed against his lips.

“Ah,” Steve hummed, kissing Wednesday back. “Sorry.”

Wednesday tugged him up, still kissing him as she moved to shove him against a wall. When she pulled back, Steve had a dazed expression on his face, even as she cuffed his hands to a set of chains.

“Love you too,” he scoffed playfully, pecking her nose.

She grinned, yanking him to the center of the room and yanking his arm above his head till the chain linking the cuffs attacked to a hook in the ceiling. Steve laughed as he found himself hanging from his arms. He teased her right back, swinging his legs up to trap her by her waist.

“Someone has to get dinner,” Wednesday said, once more against his lips.

“Certainly not you,” Steve chuckled back.

“Perhaps we don’t eat then,” Wednesday offered with a quirked eyebrow.

“Not if I already made something,” he slowly released her, his legs dangling. “You go ahead. I’ve been hung up.”

Wednesday swatted at his chest, but gladly marched into the kitchen to see the pasta Steve had prepared. It was a bit cold, having been waiting for her to return, but Wednesday certainly didn’t mind. She took Steve’s plate first, walking into the living room and lifting the fork to his lips.

“I have off all next week,” Steve said between bights. “We could do whatever we like.”

“Will you still teach me to swim?” Wednesday questioned.

“If that is what you wish, my lady,” he teased, taking yet another bite into his mouth. “I do have the week off.”

Wednesday was very much madly in love with Steve Harrington.

\--------------------------------------

For those of you who are rather…disappointed in that confrontation, I promise you that it was not the last time. In fact, even though this was considered the first confrontation, neither Wednesday nor Nancy see it that way. But this little confrontation left Nancy curious.

And you all know what happens when Nancy Wheeler get curious.

Sticking her nose into matters she deems important is a trait that many people overlook in the oldest Wheeler child…until it involves them.

\--------------------------** S **\-----------------------

Wednesday and Steve watched as Chief Powell and officer Callahan observed each of the rooms in the house. Neither was quite sure why the two were there, but they weren’t really going to fight them either.

“This place is interesting,” Callahan drawled the last word carefully. “Some of these are also quite dangerous.”

“Yeah, okay,” Steve nodded, still eyeing the two men as they sat down on the couch.

“Listen kids, we got a call about a domestic disturbance,” Powell explained. “Having to do with torture.”

Steve and Wednesday eyed each other.

“Well, the Addams family is quite known for buying old relics of torture and restoring them,” Wednesday explained slowly. “We donate them more often than not and keep some for ourselves as references.”

“But you’ve never used any of them,” Callahan blurted out, clearly not ready to believe either of them.

Steve, however, put a hand on Wednesday’s knee and rolled his eyes.

“Oh of course not,” Steve began sarcastically. “We just let them gather dust and become unusable. Of course she uses them, but not for torture. People pay her family to _repair_ them for _educational _displays. I’ve helped a few times, but we certainly don’t hurt anything.”

“Well, other than when you cut your finger on the Iron Maiden,” Wednesday motioned to the bandage Steve was sporting. “But my family does take great pride in their work, officers. We do our best to make sure that any risk is considered, and that any damage is little to none.”

“Well, we got a call the other day that you, Mrs. Addams, had Mr. Harrington chained to the ceiling,” Chief Powell stated firmly. “That is a serious accusation.”

Now that was a bit alarming. “Are you telling me someone was spying on us?” Steve spat bitterly. “Dude, I will gladly confirm that Wednesday did chain me to the ceiling, but she’s been teaching me how to help her. Part of that means that I figure out how to pick locks in case I get in a bad situation.”

Powell and Callahan exchanged their own glances now.

“So neither of you is trying to hurt the other?” Callahan asked curiously.

“Not intentionally,” Wednesday added. “Because the Iron Maiden incident was my fault.”

“No it wasn’t,” Steve shook his head. “I just hadn’t realized you had already sharpened the spikes.”

“Sharpened the what?” Callahan gaped.

“Dude, just get out,” Steve moved to the door. “Neither of us is harming the other, and I suggest that the next time someone calls about a domestic disturbance that you tell them nothing is wrong. We’re _fine_.”

“Nancy Wheeler seemed to think you were in danger,” Powell scoffed.

Steve felt his body go absolutely stiff.

“Wednesday, you might want to chain me to the ceiling again, because I am more than going to go kill Nancy,” Steve hissed.

\------------------------------------------

Powell and Callahan left shortly after, with the promise that the two would not be disturbed unless something got out of hand. Wednesday also did not end up chaining Steve to the ceiling again as he had work.

Wednesday herself had to step out of the house at one point because Homer was not meant to be indoors for long periods of time, and she had nearly forgotten.

She wasn’t all that pleased when she returned home.

\-----------------** W **\------------------

“Do you enjoy breaking into people’s homes and taking their stuff.”

Nancy Wheeler whipped around, horrified, with a nail remover halfway shoved into her purse. Wednesday did not normally like these devices, nor did she like keeping them around Steve, but she was better at repair, and her father had sent it her way the other day.

“I suggest you drop everything you too,” Wednesday prompted.

Nancy hesitated for a moment, but dumped the contents of her purse, picking up what actually belonged to her from the pile of tools she had stashed. Wednesday could honestly say she wasn’t amused.

“The police already came by,” Wednesday stated. “They saw no problem with this.”

“You don’t know what Steve has been through,” Nancy snapped, finally gaining that back-bone Steve had told her about. “You have no idea what you’re doing to him!”

“I am well aware of what happened to Steve,” Wednesday stated. If Nancy was going to be intense, Wednesday was going to be calm. “I am well aware that Steve was tortured. I am well aware that his parents beat him. And I am certainly well aware of what you and your boyfriend have done to him.”

Nancy would have made a wonderful Medusa with her glare. “You don’t know anything.”

“Don’t I?” Wednesday tested her with a cool gaze.

“No, you don’t,” Nancy snapped back.

It struck Wednesday then that Nancy had been left out of the loop. She knew for a fact that the kids, including El and Will, had all voted to let Wednesday know. The kids hoped that if she better understood Steve, she could help him. As unconventional as her methods could be, the kids had come to the conclusion that they were helping. Even Robin had been let into the loop.

So why was Nancy different?

“Odd,” Wednesday stated aloud. “I would have thought they told you?”

Now it was Nancy’s turn to be surprised. “What do you mean?”

“The kids told me,” Wednesday stared Nancy down. “Steve told me. About this house. The monsters. The Shadow Monster. The government. I know all about it.”

“Liar,” Nancy spat.

“I am many things, Nancy Wheeler,” Wednesday stalked forward, and Nancy, the clever girl, stumbled backwards. “But I am certainly not a liar.”

Nancy trembled, her eyes widening in fear.

“Tell me, Nancy Wheeler, do you know what Steve went through?” Wednesday stalked forward as Nancy stumbled into a wall. “Do you know how his father beat him after the events with Barb? Do you know how much it stung whenever you insisted he didn’t care? Do you know how often he got a beating for not being home when he accompanied you to dinner at the Holland house? Do you know how hard he tried to help you get out of your depression while trying to keep you safe? Do you know how much it hurt when you threw it all back in his face? Do you know what it did to him when you ran off with Jonathan before you _actually_ broke up with him? Do you know the pain and fear Steve has lived with everyday of his life because not only are fictional monsters real, but that was only added to the fact that human monsters were real?”

Wednesday didn’t give her the time to respond. “Get out!”

And Nancy Wheeler ran. It was a wonderful sight if Wednesday did say so herself.

\-------------------- **S **\--------------------

“There we go,” Steve grinned, as Wednesday mimicked Max’s movements. “You’re getting it!”

Wednesday had been very insistent about swimming, and the kids, obviously, wanted to help. So with Max demonstrating, Steve had his arms securely around Wednesday’s waist as she mimicked Max.

“Alright, float again,” Steve advised gently. “I’m going to let you go for a moment, and you’re going to try without me, okay? I’m right here, and the floor is within reach. I know you can do it.”

He let Wednesday go, let her swim beside Max, and though a bit sloppy, she was certainly doing better than when they had first started. The boys cheered her on, catching her in their arms as she made it to them a little after Max, and Steve grinned as a giddy smile broke her face.

“I knew you could do it,” Steve pecked her lips. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you.”

The kids made a series of gagging noises as Steve kissed her.

\---------------------------------------

The first three days of the week were for practice, as had been decided the Saturday before. Wednesday did enjoy the thrill of swimming, heightened by the thought that any minute she could drown, but she also Steve had a second purpose in the planned weekend.

They had talked about doing more than bondage and gags, but Wednesday had been hesitant about taking things further.

But both knew it needed to happen.

\----------------------** W **\----------------------

Wednesday didn’t dare tie Steve up for this one. Nor did she dare gag him. This form of torture was more of humiliation, and was called “The Coffin”. Rather than an actual coffin, however, this was the device that was shaped to a person, and made of iron bars. The person would be unable to move, and everyone would see them, as well as them see everyone.

Originally, the device would prompt birds and bugs to come and eat the person trapped inside. But Wednesday would never allow that.

“Sorry,” Wednesday apologized at Steve’s hiss. “It’s not meant for someone of your build.”

“Don’t worry,” Steve grinned at her. Well, not at her because he couldn’t move, but still grinned. “Just wasn’t expecting it.”

Wednesday locked the cage then, standing up and wiping off her hands and dress. And then, glad she had decided to set the space up in her workshop, Wednesday went to her bench and got to work.

\---------------------** S **\-----------------------

Steve was a little stiff the day he went back to work, but he kept grinning and charming customers. In fact, Steve seemed lighter, healthier, and happier to everyone.

“What can I help you with, ladies?” Steve greeted the three girls who approached the desk.

“Oh, I’m sure you can help,” the first winked while her friends giggled.

“What can I do?” he pressed.

“Me.”

Steve blinked. “Ah, sorry ladies,” he gave a sheepish grin. “Fraid I’m spoken for. What movie would you like instead?”

The girls were rather put out, but requested a movie anyways, much to Robin’s amusement. Steve just…was not expecting this next encounter.

“Hey, Steve.”

Whipping around, Steve eyed Nancy Wheeler steadily. She shifted on her feet, not quite meeting his gaze.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked. “Alone?”

Shooting a look at Robin, he led Nancy to the back and shut the tape-room door.

“Steve, I-”

“I hope you’re here to apologize for spying on me,” Steve quipped before Nancy could continue. “Because not only was that rude, but it was a breach of my trust. And I hope you also plan to apologize for breaking into my house.”

Nancy’s eyes widened, a reaction that caused Steve to role his.

“What, just because you and I never talked about things doesn’t mean I don’t do it with Wednesday,” Steve stated firmly, glaring at Nancy.

Nancy bit her lip.

“I’m worried about you.”

“What? Why?”

“Wednesday,” Nancy began slowly. “She’s-she’s not good for you! She’s a freak, and messed up, and-!”

“Shut up,” Steve hissed. “Just-just shut up, Nancy! What, do you enjoy watching my heart tear into pieces? Do you enjoy causing it?”

“What?! No! I-!”

“No, stop,” Steve spat back. “Listen, Nance, for once in my life, someone loves me. Okay? Someone _actually_ loves me. Just because your boyfriend left you doesn’t mean you get to ruin my life.”

“Steve, I’m not-”

“Get out,” Steve stated. “And if you’re really that concerned, asking your brother. I’m sure he can tell you the truth.”

Nancy looked hurt, ready to say more, but Steve wasn’t going to let her. Yanking the door open, he shoved Nancy out, and slammed it shut. He wasn’t sure how long passed before a knock came to the door and Robin entered the room.

“Take the day off,” she insisted. “Go home. You need it.”

Steve chuckled, wiping his tears away. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably die,” Robin shrugged. “Or, you know, be single for the rest of your life.”

\----------------------------

She’s not wrong.

Where Steve and Wednesday are lovers, Steve and Robin are friends, and even when a lover promises to stay by your side, there is always the risk they will leave. A true friend, one that comes from odd circumstances, like being tortured by Russians, comes once in a blue moon. But they will never leave your side.

\-------------------- **W **\--------------------

When Steve got home that day, Wednesday instantly realized this was a bad day, and not one of Steve’s usual bad days. This one is immensely worse.

“Let’s try something different,” Wednesday declares. “Homer, you know what to do.”

The spider gave a sign of salute before racing off to Steve’s room, somehow shutting the door behind him. Steve eyed Wednesday as she rummaged through her devices for some rather familiar bindings.

“Let’s start familiar,” Wednesday stepped forward, gently place the Scold’s Bridal gag over his face and mouth. “And when Homer is ready, we’ll do something new.”

Wrapped in the straight jacket, legs left free, and gag in place, Steve waited patiently, curled up against Wednesday on the couch as she stroked his hair. It didn’t take long for Wednesday to realize he was falling asleep, which was, in a sense, perfect.

Homer finished by the time Steve fell asleep.

The idea, Wednesday recalled as she unbound Steve and carried him back to his bedroom, was to wrap Steve in spider silk. Homer had some of the softest spider silk she had ever felt. It would make the usual binding something of comfort, cradling him almost.

Thankful for the sticky factor of the giant web, Wednesday held Steve relatively in place as Homer bound Steve’s chest. Because he was a small spider, Wednesday new that it would take time for him to finish, so once Steve was carefully secured, she pulled back and sat to watch.

Homer was already done with his legs and was up to Steve’s stomach by the time he woke up.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey,” he hummed back. “This is…not what I expected.”

“I know.”

Steve shut his eyes, letting himself adjust to the feeling of the spider silk. Despite his small size, Homer was a fast worker, and he’d reached just passed Steve’s belly button during the small exchange.

“Want to talk about it?” Wednesday prompted when Steve made no move to say anything or open his eyes.

“Nancy came by,” Steve whispered, clearly still exhausted. “We fought.”

Wednesday stands up and cups Steve’s cheek. She isn’t quite tall enough to kiss him at this height, so she settles for running her thumb over his lips, letting him kiss it and suck the digit into his mouth with a hum.

Homer had just reached Steve’s chest.

“I love you,” Steve released her thumb and stared at her, his eyes desperate. “You know that, right?”

Wednesday remembered what Steve had told her about the break-up. What Robin, Dustin and Erica had deduced about the break-up too.

“I do,” Wednesday gave him a true, genuine smile. “I do know. And I love you so much, Steve. More than anything.”

Homer is at his neck.

“I won’t leave you,” she promised.

Steve kissed her palm and then nudged her hand away so that Homer could get his mouth.

Homer stopped there, letting Steve relax a bit before he slowly finished off the rest of Steve’s face, leaving space for Steve to breath. Satisfied, the little spider settled on Steve’s shoulder as he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------

Quite an odd way to end this part, I will admit, but let’s be honest. Steve and Wednesday are odd. The two, madly in love as they are, continued to try things with each other for a good few months after this. Six months and three days, to be precise. They’re relationship only grew, though there was an argument about getting a pet.

However, I mentioned earlier that there was a second part I wish to bring up. Something meant for the next book.

So, six months later, Wednesday popped a request.

_“I want you to meet my parents.”_

You can imagine how badly Steve panicked.

…

It has also been brought to my attention, that in the last book, I failed to show each of you the reaction of Mr. and Mrs. Harrington upon returning home. The reason for this was because I didn’t forget, but it hasn’t happened yet. The Harrington’s do have a stupid knack for traveling for long periods of time.

But that is for the next book.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times ahead. If I get out of this writing funk.


End file.
